Illegitimate
by HarleyChevalier
Summary: Growing up without a father is tough, but finding and confronting his father is tougher. This is the story of Angus Wood and his struggle with his past and future. Will they make amends and acknowledge one another or will this blow up in their faces. Only time will tell.
1. Angus Wood

**Disclaimer**: This is the only time I'm going to be saying this. I'm not going to be putting this up in every chapter 'cause I think it's unnecessary and I assume you already know who it belongs to, I'm just borrowing it for the story. I don't own Grant Theft Auto V or any of the characters, locations, etc. Everything belongs to RockStarGames and contributors of the game. My oc's and the concept of the story are mine.

**Author's notes**: I know I shouldn't be posting this, on the count of the other Fanfiction's I've written, but yeah. I have no excusable reason why I haven't continued with the other, but I assure you I will be working on the other Fic. Not immediately, but I will eventually. I'm sorry if you have been waiting for Tennis Count to continue and I'm a piece of shit for not continuing, but yeah. I apologize. So yeah.. I hope you enjoy and constructive criticism is open and I'd appreciate the feedback. Thanks again. Also, I'm sorry too if I haven't written the canon character's properly..

~Harley

* * *

_Michael sighed as he stared at Angus who was leaning on his car._

_The situation was messed up and there was nothing either of them could do._

_Angus held his arms closely to himself as he rubbed his eyes._

_It was quiet; they had nothing left to say to each other._

_The chirping and vibration of the young man's phone announced an incoming call._

_He looked to Michael who nodded as he reached into his pocket for his cellphone._

_"Lester," he smiled broadly, "You were right."_

_He paused, squeezing his phone before ignoring the call._

_Michael was suddenly confused._

_"You know. It's not that important to me anymore," he paused staring out toward the city, "Secretly, I was so angry growing up, but now. I'm, I'm content with what I have now. And, I turned out fine, right?"_

_He turned back to Michael with a smile._

_Michael approached him. __He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out._

_Suddenly his phone rang._

_"It was nice knowing you, old man." He said patting Michael's shoulder._

_Michael disregard his last remark and dug in his pocket for his cellphone, it was Lester._

_"Tell everyone I said goodbye and thank Lester for me will you." He shouted back to Michael, waving goodbye._

_Michael watched him enter his vehicle and slowly drive away._

_"Hey." Michael answered his phone._

* * *

In a large studio apartment on the west side of Los Santos was Angus, who sat quietly in the kitchen. He was glancing back and forth at the two young women who were talking loudly at one another.

Sighing he rubbed the stubble on his chin.

"No! I said no! We're not putting Cheetah on the guest list! You're my friend, my best friend, but we're not inviting her!" A young brunette shouted.

"Why not!? She's your friend too!" The other shouted back with a Colombian accent.

"Who is, 'Cheetah' again? Have I met her?" The only man in the room asked, confused over their argument.

"As if you don't remember. She was the _one_ rubbing up against you at the engagement party." The brunette said in a huff.

The Colombian woman simply rolled her eyes as she organized the bundles of paper and magazines that cluttered the table.

"How adorable! You're jealous." He smiled, leaning in for a kiss, but was denied.

"I'm not jealous. She just never liked me since I've been working there. _She's_ jealous." The brunette pouted.

"I'm teasing you, my love." He placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I only have eyes for you." He reassured her.

Angus Wood, a business owner. He was nineteen when he finally left home to go to college in Los Santos and business management wasn't his first choice, but when the opportunity was given to him by his aunt. He didn't refuse. He started off as a laborer and worked his way up, going to school by day and working at night. He struggled for four and a half years before graduating with his bachelors and eventually took over the business.

One night, he and the boys went out clubbing and as the night progressed they ended up at a strip club, The Vanilla Unicorn. Where he met his now fiance, Christel Walker.

Christel worked as a stripper before meeting Angus. She came from a high class family and originally lived in the suburbs with her family. She left home on the count of her fathers disapproval of Liberal Arts. He did not want her pursuing dance and enforced her to pursuit law instead. She refused and in anger he compared her to a stripper, causing her leaving home. It was frightening for her in the beginning, but with nowhere to go, no income and no work experience she became desperate. She was found living on the streets by, Gabriela Vergara who introduced her to the Vanilla Unicorn.

Gabriela also known as 'Pepper' was born and raised in Los Santos. The thirty year old mother was Christel's only friend. She met her at a coffee shop where her credit card was declined. She pitied the young girl and offered to by her coffee. While talking with her she learned of her situation and quickly decided to look out for her. She offered her a place to stay and showed her where she worked. She eventually got her a job at the strip club and looked out for her ever since.

Angus walked over to the couch on the opposite side of the room to sit as the two continued to argue over the stripper known as Cheetah.

Grabbing the t.v remote he flipped through the channels.

Gabriela finally said her goodbyes as she was shown to the door. She hugged Christel briefly before leaving..

Christel smiled when she seen her future husband relaxing on the couch.

She made her way to him and snuggled against him on the couch.

He was lost in the t.v when she stroked his chin and neck.

"You know, we still haven't finished our guest list right?" she said leaning against his shoulder.

"I already written down my side of the list." he said with his eyes glued to the t.v.

"That's five people!" She pulled away to look at him.

"What? Shay and Aidan might bring their girlfriends, if they have any, I mean. And then there's Pat and his wife. See, eight people right there." he said, clicking his tongue, "Besides I thought you wanted a small wedding?"

"Well of course they're going to bring someone! It's plus one on the invitations!"

"What do you want me to do about it? I don't have a huge family!"

"What about on your dad's side? I'm sure you have _some_ family there."

"Don't even go there, Christel!" he through a look at her.

"What?" She shrugged.

"I don't know who he is, Christel. He could be dead or he probably doesn't even know I exist and I'd like to keep it that way, alright?" he said jumping up from the couch.

"Okay, fine! I just don't see what the big deal is anyway."

"The big deal," he paused with a stunned expression, "Do you know how strange it would be to show up one day, 'Oh hey, I'm your son. Would you mind coming to my wedding? That would be great,' No, that wouldn't be great! In fact it's the exact opposite of great. It'd be awful!"

"Don't yell at me!" She shouted.

"I'm," he sighed, "I'm not yelling. Christel, there's a reason I don't care about him. There's a reason I hate him and want nothing to do with him. If he was dead I'd be glad. In fact, I'd search for his tombstone just to jig on it."

"Why? Tell me why then!"

"That prick raped my mother, alright. And I was the bittersweet result, a rape-conceived child. But she still loved me unconditionally, raising me on her own. It'd be a disgrace to my mother if he came to my wedding and not her. So, please. Please! Just drop it. Please, that's all I'm asking."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "If I'd known." she stood to her feet to hug him.

"I know you are, my love," he sighed, "I'll admit it's not a regular dinner conversation." He said, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

It had been several days later since the subject of his father came up and Angus was relieved. Christel no longer brought it up or bothered him about it. She forgotten like he had forgotten and he was grateful. Or so he was.

Angus knocked hard on the back door to the Vanilla Unicorn.

Christel phoned him earlier in the day and had some news for him. She told him to meet her at the club and that she would be waiting for him.

He banged hard once again.

Pulling out his cellphone he gave her a call.

Suddenly the back door burst open causing Angus to stumble back.

"Who the fuck is banging on my door! People are trying to sleep!" Trevor shouted emerging from behind the door.

"You!" he pointed, "I'll show you for disturbing me!" He said entering the club, only to return with a bat.

"Hey, baby." Christel said through the phone.

Angus screamed, dodging Trevor's swing.

"Hold. Fucking. Still!" Trevor said through gritted teeth.

Gabriela and Christel heard Trevor's shouting through the phone and quickly headed to the back of the club.

"No, Trevor!" Gabriela shouted pushing through the door.

Christel stood in front of Angus while Gabriela tried to calm Trevor down.

"_Detener_, Trevor! Stop!" Gabriela shouted. (Stop)

"Jesus." Angus said behind Christel.

"He's my fiance, Trevor! The one I was talking about!" Christel shouted.

Trevor was breathing heavily while he looked from Gabriela to Christel and back to Angus.

"Well then," he laughed it off, "Why didn't you say so. C'mon in!" He said entering the club.

The door made a banging noise as it closed.

The three of them slowly made their way inside.

* * *

Angus sat back in his seat. He was parked outside the Vanilla Unicorn. He didn't know what drove him back to the strip club. Maybe it was guilt? Or fate. He didn't know. The only thing that entered his mind was the image of his sad soon-to-be wife.

Angus thought about the event that happened days prier.

_"I can't fucking believe this!" Angus shouted pacing back and forth. _

_"I only wanted to help you, Gus," Christel shouted back, "If he's still-"_

_"No! I asked you to leave this alone and what do you do," He shouted, turning to face her, "You stick your nose in my business!"_

_"Would you just listen-"_

_"No, you listen! I trusted you with a painful aspect of my life and not only that you brought these two-" He shouted as a fist collided into face. _

_Angus fell back, landing on his side. He felt his jaw throbbing as he cradled it with his hand. _

_"Don't you ever! Shout at a woman in my presence, you fucking prick!" Trevor shouted at him, shoving his finger in his face._

_Angus couldn't hear a word he said while his mind fuzzed over. He simply nodded, standing to his feet.. _

_"Especially not one of my girls! Got it!" Trevor huffed, "I'm doing you a special favor here and Trevor Phillips don't do favors, but since it's Chrissy I'm willing to this one time. This. One, fucking time!"_

_"He's a rapist!" Angus huffed. _

_"Only the more reason to find the sick fuck! And chop his balls off!" Trevor said with a wicked grin. _

_"I'm not interested in his balls. I'm staying at a hotel." Angus said to Christel while heading to the door. "Text me when your finished with my daddy issues." _

With a heavy sigh he ran his hand through his hair before slowly leaving his car.

He entered the strip club and made his way to the back. After he was given permission by the bodyguard he headed to Trevor's office.

The moment he reached the doorknob he felt regret growing inside him and made his way inside.

"What the fuck do you want?" Trevor said from behind his desk.

"I was wondering if the offer still stands."

"Still stands?" Trevor slowly stood to his feet. "You're lucky I don't strangle you with the phone cord right now!"

Angus took a step back, frightened by his threat.

"You made that lovely creature ball her fucking eyes out! And you're asking me if the offer still, 'stands', you piece of shit!"

"I know, and I feel horrible about it. I'm sorry.." Angus lift his hands in self-defense.

"Sorry?" Trevor approached him, "Not yet you're not!"

"Christel knows I'm here!" he blurred out "I apologized to her last night. And I know she was just trying to help. We agreed if your guy can't find him she'll leave it alone."

Trevor just eyed him suspiciously.

"The bachelor party," he said, "I want to run it."

"What?" Angus was confused with the crazed man who threatened him moments ago.

"The bachelor party, I want to run it! In exchange! For the favor."

"Well, that's the best-man's job," He said as Trevor glared at him, "But I think we can work that out."

"Alrighty then, lets go!" He said walking passed him.

"Jesus." Angus whispered.

"Hurry up, we ain't got all day." Trevor shouted over his shoulder.

* * *

They were riding in Trevor's truck racing through traffic, Angus would jerk every now and then by Trevor's reckless driving making the ride more than uncomfortable. It would be a frightening experience he won't soon forget.

Trevor made a sharp turn causing his passenger to become nervous.

"Why the change of heart, Paddy?" He said with a cheerful tone.

"Christel reconciled with her father and they're speaking again. She thinks I need closure, to make peace with this. She just doesn't realize I've made peace with this long ago." he grunted, "It just goes to show how much I'm willing to please her."

"She's got you by the balls, doesn't she?" He chuckled.

"Ah, marriage." He said reaching for his phone. Searching through his contacts he found Lester.

"Hey Moe!" he said, "I have a _friend_ with me and he needs to find someone, his dad."

Angus looked to Trevor who held a phone to his ear. It was obvious that the person on the other end wanted nothing to do with him and shouted back at him, refusing.

"Great! We'll be there in two shakes." he said hanging up.

It was also obvious that Trevor Philips does not take 'no' for an answer.

* * *

They were driving for 20 minutes or so when they finally arrived to Lester's shady house.

Angus was unfamiliar with this part of the city, as they came to a stop he looked over to the constriction and the men who were hard at work. Or hardly working.

Trevor was the first to reach the house that was on lock down. It had bars on the windows and if you were close enough you could see the camera's that surrounded the place. It was as if someone was trying to keep something out, or in.

Angus heard a buzzer and looked to Trevor.

"Are you coming in or not, paddy-cake?"

Angus slowly entered the strangers house.

He could hear Trevor and a strangers voice as they spoke bitterly to one another.

"I'm not your personal search engine, Trevor. Believe it or not, I have a life and a busy schedule." Lester said slumping back into his chair.

"That never stopped you snooping your way into peoples files, like a parasite, before?" Trevor casually sat upon his bed.

"Yes, well, nevertheless I'm busy." Lester turned to his computer.

It was visible that he was tolerating him, but from what Lester knew it was not to piss Trevor off.

"C'mon! I thought you liked," Trevor gestured to the computer and all the equipment in his house. "This."

"If I could just say something for a moment." Angus looked from Trevor, to Lester "It doesn't matter to me if you can find this guy or not, but my bride looked to Trevor for help and Trevor brought me here to you. She trusts him and if you're as good as Trevor says you are than I'm willing to pay you. If that'll hurry up the process a bit."

Trevor smiled turning to Lester.

"Hear that! The kids willing to pay, how bout it, Lest?"

"Alright! Fine." Lester sighed

"Do you know anything about this guy, any information I could use to make the search easier? An old address, name, _crime_? Anything?" Lester turned to Angus.

Angus furrowed his brow to think.

He begun snapping his fingers as he tried to remember.

"My mother wrote his name down years ago. It was kind of a homely name. Ta-Townsend, Towner, Townley. Townley! Michael Townley, that's it!" He said happily pointing to Lester.

Lester's head snapped from Angus to Trevor whose face suddenly fell.

* * *

**Author's note**: I suddenly feel gross for writing this.. I know, children of canon character's leads to Mary/Gary sue tendencies, but I'm trying hard not to make it that way. There are too few exceptions when writing a child of canon characters and I want this one to be an exception. I searched writing tips on how to do that and I've learned what to do and what not to do. Hopefully my search will be fruitful. I just really want this to be good, not just for me but for you as a reader as well.. So yeah..

To clear up any confusion, I usually use Italic for thinking back/past moments, emphasizing a word and other languages.

Words used were:

Spanish

Detener = stop.

I don't know Spanish and I used Google translator for help, if I used it wrong, please tell me. Which I'll be using for most languages.

**Trivia time**!

Angus is Irish/Scottish, but know's French and Italian. The name Angus means one's strength and is of Scottish origin. Also, Angus Young is the lead guitarist of the band, AC/DC. Which is why I chose it. Originally, Angus last name was Adamson then changed to Armstrong and is now, Wood.

Christel/Christal/Crystal is an American name. The name chosen for this character is the fact that Trevor's favorite drug is methamphetamine, also known as crystal meth, hence the name. Her last name, Walker, was chosen on the count of The Walking Dead. I like zombies.

Gabriela is a feminine form of Gabriel and is of Spanish origin. Her last name 'Vergara' is based on the surname of the actress, Sofia Vergara. Who plays on Modern Family as Gloria. Which the character is based.

The songs that inspired this chapter are:

Peach, Plum, Pear by Joanna Newsom

Crave you by Flight Facilities

Only Time by Enya

Afraid by The Neighborhood


	2. Denial

Lester's head snapped from Angus to Trevor whose face suddenly fell.

Lester turned to type randomly on the keyboard of his computer.

"Nope, he's dead! Goodbye now." Lester grabbed his cane standing to his feet to shoo Angus to the door.

"Where'd you find this guy? What do you know about him!" Lester turned to Trevor, whispering furiously, "I knew I should have done a background check! Stupid, stupid!"

Trevor's jaw clenched as he stared angrily at Angus.

Angus stood against the walk, glancing back and forth between the two, confused.

"He could be working for the FIB! Fuck, _Fuck_!" Lester turned back to his computer.

"The FIB, no, I work in a screen printing company." Angus whispered, furrowing his brow.

He vigorously typed into the keyboard.

"No," Trevor stood to his feet while shaking his head, "I don't fucking believe you!" He shouted pointing his finger to Angus.

"I don't have a reason to lie to you." He put his hands up.

Trevor gripped his head with both his hands as he breath heavily. Suddenly he stopped.

"That son of a bitch!" He laughed hysterically, "That lying son of a bitch! Oh, this is gold! This is grand!"

His sudden change of mood begun to frighten Angus more than usual while it only confused Lester.

"Michael!" he laughed, "Michael, right?" He turned to Angus and placed both his hands on his shoulders.

"I just so happen-" Trevor spoke before being interrupted by Lester.

"Michael's dead, remember Trevor?" Lester said.

"Oh, he's dead alright." he said through a clenched jaw, "Dead as a door nail when I'm through with him."

Angus looked from Trevor to Lester.

"C'mon!" Trevor said.

He gripped him by his collared shirt, dragging him out the door.

"Trevor! Fuck!" Lester shouted.

He quickly grabbed his cellphone.

* * *

Angus pulled himself away from Trevor.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going for a ride." He huffed jumping into his truck.

"Where?"

"Just get in the fucking truck!" He shouted.

"Just try to calm down, I'm getting in, alright?" He said as he slowly approached the passengers side.

As soon as he was seated they sped off through the ally and into traffic.

"You know, Christel told me so much about you and I don't really give two fucks about what my girls have to say. Unless they're in need of protection. Now, from what I know is not a whole lot and from what I do know is that, you're an intelligent young _fuck_, and you have a _temper_ towards women!"

"I'm not angry towards women- I was-" Angus was interrupted, receiving a punch by Trevor.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm talking," he shouted, "don't ever interrupt me again! Or i'll dump your sorry ass into on-coming traffic!"

The vehicle swerved as they turned a corner.

"Now, where was I? Oh right, You're temper and way with women. I only know one person with a trait like that! That motherfucker." Trevor said steering the wheel in and out of traffic.

Angus rubbed his shoulder while he held on for dear life.

"trou du cul putain!" Angus said randomly to himself. (fucking asshole.)

Trevor glanced back and forth from traffic to Angus.

"Vous, point français?" Trevor glanced at Angus, stunned. (You, speak French?)

"Oui, ma tante a insisté pour que je dois apprendre. Eh, Elle m'a aussi appris l'italien.." He said holding his head. (Yes, my aunt insisted that I should learn. Eh, she also taught me Italian.)

"Je suis, je suis désolé pour vous de poing dans la tête." Trevor grumbled. (I am, I am sorry for punching you in the head.)

"You're a bit, off. I'm guessing you're not a casual speaker?" Angus turned to look at Trevor.

"Fuck you!" he shouted again, he was almost ready to hit him when he noticed Angus looking around.

"What are we doing in Rockford hills?" Angus glanced around.

"Oh, you'll see."

* * *

Michael was sitting in his office at Backlot City when he got a call from Lester.

"Hey, Lest, how's it going? Haven't heard from you. Been awhile, hasn't it?" Michael was pleased by the sudden call.

"Listen, it's Trevor." He said in a worried tone.

"What'd he do now?" Michael was alarmed by Lester's reaction over the phone.

"He brought in some kid, named, Angus. I did a background check, he's not registered for any criminal activity or threatening, but-" he paused, "He claims your his father."

Michael was quiet for a second trying to process everything in his head. Thinking back he remembered in his younger years, he'd been around the block and it didn't surprise him to know that he might have illegitimate children, but what did it have to do with Trevor. And why was he trying to contact him suddenly?

"They're heading to your place. I think you should solve this before it gets out of hand and Trevor does something stupid."

"Right, I'll deal with it." Michael hung up and quickly left.

Through his entire ride he thought about Trevor and this kid named Angus. What was he like? Did he look like him? Was he really his? The thoughts were endless, then suddenly the image of his family at home popped into his head. And the look on Amanda's face when she finds out about this. After everything that happened will this cause her to leave home again? Would the kids hate him even more? The thought of this kid ruining his family angered him.

As he pulled up the drive way he was greeted by his family and Trevor. He glanced upon the stranger who was leaning on Trevor's truck watching Amanda and Trevor scream at each other. He must have been Angus that Lester informed him about.

"Yes! Let's all fucking scream so the neighbors could hear!" Michael shouted walking up to the small crowd, "What the fuck are you doing here, Trevor?"

Angus turned to the stranger.

"Michael! If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times! I don't want this cretin around our house or our children!" Amanda shouted stomping her way toward him.

"Michael?" Angus was alarmed by the name.

"Hey, Micky! I've-" Trevor was pushed aside as Angus walked passed him and Amanda.

He was suddenly standing face to face with Michael. He was taller than the older man and years younger too.

"Are you, Are you Michael Townley?" Angus showed no expression as he looked Michael over.

"I go by De Santa now-" Michael said as he suddenly fell back.

He was punched in the face by Angus.

Trevor simply laughed hysterically at Michael.

"Dad!" Jimmy and Tracey shouted in unison.

"Michael" Amanda gasped loudly.

Although, the punch itself didn't hurt. He was more surprised that he had the courage go through with it. It was a reaction he should have expected.

He slowly and steadily tried to get to his feet, gripping is jaw.

He tried to bottle up his feelings as best as he could in hope to reason with the kid.

"I can understand you're mad, but this isn't-" He stopped with a boot to the face..

Falling to his ass once again, he groaned.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Angus shouted diving onto Michael.

Everything was in slow motion for Angus. He couldn't hear the people around him and he couldn't feel his fist as he repeatedly struck down on him. All the adrenaline rushed to his head and his ears begun to pop. The pent up rage he felt for years burst through like a dam. And as the destruction of the dam begun to settle, the raging rush of anger begun to dull as it turned to sadness and sorrow.

Angus felt his eyes tear up as he continued to punch the man below him.

"Okay, you've had your fun." Trevor said grabbing the younger man.

"Don't touch me." He sniffed pulling away.

Jimmy turned to Tracey mouthing the words, 'what the fuck.' Tracey simply nodded in agreement.

Amanda angrily looked from Angus to Trevor as she aided her husband.

"Are you okay, Michael?" Amanda hushed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Michael grunted as he wiped his face of blood.

When Michael finally got to his feet he looked from Trevor to Angus.

"Now it's my turn, you little shit!" Michael jumped towards Angus.

"Apportez-le, vieil homme!" Angus shouted back. (Bring it, old man!)

"What the fuck did you say to me?" Michael shouted again.

"Now, now. We're all adults here, right? Let's settle this like one." Trevor laughed as he got in between the two.

"I still don't understand what the fuck is going on here!?" Amanda yelled as she got in between the two too.

"Why are they here, Michael?!" She pointed.

Michael stumbled, searching for the right words to tell Amanda about the young man and Trevor..

"He's my dad!" Angus said.

Tracey, Jimmy and Amanda turned to Angus.

"What?" Amanda said looking back to Michael for answers.

"Now we don't know that's true. I mean, for Christ sake look at him! He looks nothing like me!" Michael shouted gesturing to Angus.

"You can't believe that with out a test now can you!"

"Fuck you! My mother wouldn't lie about her abuser!" Angus shouted as Trevor held him back.

Trevor was enjoying the chaos that was unfolding before him. It was a bit of pay back for the years Michael lied about being alive. He must really feel alive now.

"Abused? I've never abused anyone." Michael shouted back.

Everyone looked at him.

"That's different! I've never laid a hand on a woman, ever! What I still don't get is why you're here!" Michael pointed to Trevor.

"Me? No, no, I have nothing to do with this." He laughed.

"Bullshit!" Michael said, spitting the blood from his mouth.

"It was a coincidence that I stumbled upon this young man and I don't believe that horse shit one bit, but it was. One of my girls, his fiance," he patted Angus, "came to me and I, we, found you."

"A stripper," Jimmy laughed, nudging Tracey, "Like father, like son."

They laughed.

"This isn't funny, Jimmy!" Michael shouted.

All the while Amanda stared angrily at Michael.

She turned her heel and stomped her way into the house.

"Shit, Amanda!" Michael called out to her, chasing her tail.

Angus winced shaking off his fist, it was bruised and bleeding.

* * *

"Amanda, Amanda! Would you stop!" Michael shouted as he followed her up the staircase and into their bedroom.

He stood near the door way as he watched her receive a suitcase from beneath the bed.

"What are you doing?" He asked

"I'm leaving." She said entering their walk in closet.

"For fuck sake, this isn't my fault, Amanda!" he said watching her walk back and forth.

"Oh, so you just happened to stick your dick into that woman?" she said sarcastically.

"Don't fucking do that!" he huffed.

"Don't do what, Michael?" She through her clothes into the case.

"Don't pull that bullshit with me, Amanda! It happened years ago and you're trying to shit on me for that!"

Amanda continued her packing, trying to ignore him.

"I've never pulled that shit with you!" he said.

Amanda stopped, sighing as she stared down at the suitcase.

"That's not fair, Michael." She whispered.

Michael approached her slowly.

"I've never pulled this shit with you, have I?" He repeated.

"She's yours, I get it."

"Damn fucking right she's mine, but he, he isn't!" He said turning to the door.

"I think we need to see, Dr. Schultz. I'm going to book an appointment."

"Fuck." He said to himself as he left the room.

Walking in the hall and down the stairs he could hear people talking in the kitchen.

As he made his way passed the small corridor that connected to his garage and into the kitchen he seen Trevor drinking from his expensive whiskey and Tracey as she bandaged Angus's hand. Jimmy was sitting at the island in the middle of the room, typing into his laptop.

Tracey and Angus were whispering to one another as she wrapped his hand. They were giggling.

Jimmy shook his head at the two as he looked back to his computer screen.

"What the fuck are you two doing in my house!" Michael said heading towards Trevor.

"Where's the hospitality?" Trevor opened his arms to him, "The kid here needed some first-aid after hurting himself on your pretty face."

He chuckled as he took large gulps from the bottle.

"Is that right?" he said taking the bottle away from Trevor.

Michael walked over to a cupboard to fetch a glass for himself, as he poured he looked over to Angus.

Angus was no longer talking with Tracey, but was staring wickedly at him.

"Man, if looks could kill." He said more to himself, taking a sip of his drink.

"If only." Angus said, keeping his gaze.

Tracey felt the tension and tugged the wrap as she was finishing.

"Ow." He whined turning to her.

Tracey mumbled an apology as she took a seat next to Jimmy.

"Do the both of you really have to be here for this?" Michael said to his two children.

"Yes." They said in unison.

Michael sighed taking another sip, finishing his drink.

"You're a regular drinker, I take it?" Angus was the first to start.

"Alcohol makes you feel the way you ought feel without it."

"You were drinking the night you raped her."

"For the last fucking time, I've never raped anyone! Get that through your fucking head!"

"Wow, what quality time with family? We should have it more often!" Trevor laughed walking around the kitchen.

"Though, I'll admit it was better watching you two duke it out."

"Shut up, Trevor!"

Angus shook his head.

Looking at him now, properly, Michael couldn't see the resemblance between the two of them.

Angus had a naturally lighter skin tone and had hazel eyes while he had a pair of blue. Though, he was taller, thinner with a muscular stature than himself at his age, he had dark redden hair. It was possible that he was his son and inherited the red locks from his side of the family, similar to Jimmy. No, definitely not his, it was all coincidence. He tried to convince himself.

Angus's cellphone rang, breaking Micheal's eye contact.

Reaching into his pocket for his phone he read the caller ID and slid his thumb across the screen.

"Hello." he said, eyeing the people in the room.

"I have to take this. Thank you again, Tracey for your help. Ah, good luck with your courses," He smiled to the young blonde, "It was nice meeting you all, under the circumstances I wish it could have been different, but unfortunately, uh, yeah. We'll most likely never see each other again. Goodbye."

He quickly rushed toward the door.

"Wait! Hold on for a goddamn second. What about castrating your good-for-nothing father?" Trevor called out.

Angus just waved back exiting the door.

As soon as he was gone Michael was in Trevor's face.

"What the hell were you thinking bringing him here!" He yelled.

"It was a simple favor." He chuckled.

* * *

After Angus left things had settled down.

Trevor left and spoke of a party to plan, Tracey had some night courses and Jimmy went out with a chick he was seeing and Amanda had started her fourth glass of wine. So talking was out of the question.

There was nothing left for him to do besides reviewing some scripts and movie pitchers. All to which were god awful and tedious.

He quickly decided to take a break from his work and go for a night cap at The Bean Machine.

With his expensive cup of jo he gave it an extra shot of flavor with hard liquor he had kept in a flask.

He was sipping casually as he strolled.

He winced at the pain he felt in his chin with each sip.

'Little bastard.' He thought.

'I've never raped nobody! It's a fucking joke, that's what that is, a joke. A sick fucking joke!'

As he continued to think the more angry he became.

"I need to talk to someone!" He said to himself as he made his way home.

As he got home he entered his car and drove off.

He drove around the city randomly, thinking of his situation.

Then the thought of his therapist entered his mind.

He parked his car in a secluded parking lot and quickly searched for his cellphone and its contacts, finding Dr. Marilyn Schultz.

Without thinking he dialed her number and listened for an answer.

"Hello, Dr. Marilyn Schultz speaking." she answered with a professional tone.

"Hey, Doc. It's De Santa." Michael said with a sigh.

"Oh, it's you. Finally decided to give me a call, huh? How can I help you?"

He could hear the sound of kitchenware clinking in the background.

"I'm sorry for calling so sudden, it's just I need some advice. And with our last session I know I was such a dick. Is this a bad time?"

"Well, at least you're aware of it. It's fine and I completely understand. It was a reasonable reaction. So what's on your mind and how can I help?"

"Alright, so this kid shows up, out of the fucking blue and says he's mine. But here's the kicker, he said I raped his mother!"

"Did you?"

"No, of course not!" He nearly shouted into the phone.

"Ah, please continue." she placed a bowl of spaghetti on the counter.

"I've never raped anyone! I'd never lay a hand on a woman, ever! She could have lied about the whole thing cause she couldn't admit to a one night stand! I mean, I've been with women, a lot of women. I mean, I wouldn't remember his mother even if he told me! It was such a long time ago."

"You said you wouldn't remember. Or is it that you don't want to remember? Do you wish to know his mother?"

"No, I don't know. The situation is all fucked up! I know he's not really mine."

"Are you scared that he's really your son? You're being a bit negative, Michael. The situation is bad right now, but this could be really good for you."

"I ain't scared of nothing! And he isn't mine! He's just some scumbag looking to sue me for late child support payments and ruin my family! And in this day an' age, you can sue anybody for almost anything! He's looking for my money!" He said angrily gripping the steering wheel to his car.

"Michael, you're in denial and refusing to accept the reality. It's a primitive defense mechanism and you're overwhelmed and you're acting out in anger. It might be hard to admit now, but with the right-"

"No! No more, I'm done! It was a mistake talking to you! Therapy is nothing, but bullshit!"

"Michael,"

His name being called out to him on his phone was the last thing he heard before hanging up.

He angrily hit his steering wheel as he looked about his car.

"Fuck!"

* * *

Angus took a taxi home and throughout the entire ride he spoke on his phone in French.

After sometime he finally made it home.

"These new proposals have been kicking my ass, but enough about work. How are you feeling?" he said, worried.

"I'm doing well, Gus Gus. Nothings changed since we last talked. How's my beautiful niece?" An older woman on the other end spoke.

"She's fine, but we got in an argument recently." he sighed.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! Why is it automatically my fault?"

"You always let your anger get the better of you, I know you, Gus. Remember that!" she said with a harsh tone.

Angus sighed.

"Well?" She continued.

"She wanted me to find my dad."

She went silent for a moment, worried.

"And?"

"And, I found him. Living here in Los Santos if you could believe it."

"Is that so?" she said with disbelief.

"Yeah, a friend of Chrissy helped me find him. And we found him. It was remarkably easy actually. It was almost too easy. Though, thinking about it now there's no way he's my dad. I might have beaten an old man for nothing." he chuckled.

"Angus!" she scolded.

"I'm kidding, I just spoke with him and I left. I'm not going to see him again."

"Okay, promise me you won't bother that man."

"Alright, Leona. I won't, I promise. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Gus Gus. I love you."

"Love you too."

He finally ended the long call and walked to the couch as he rubbed his neck. He didn't know how tired he was till he felt the soft cushioning of the couch.

It was quiet and the only sound he could hear was the sound of the busy city that escaped into the apartment window. He looked to the window, but could barely keep his eyes open. They fluttered before closing completely as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It was late and Michael was still pissed off and did not want to go home just yet. So he gave the only person respectful enough to listen to him a call, Franklin.

"Hey, Frank! You doing anything?" Michael said into his phone.

He was sitting at a random bar in the heart of the city.

"Nah, man. I'm free. We could chill for a bit." He said.

"Cool. I'll come get you." He said with a slur.

"How about I meet you there. It sounds like you had a few."

"Okay, sure." he shrugged.

Michael stayed put till Franklin arrived.

When Franklin finally arrived at the questionable bar he seen Michael slumped over the bar counter taking sips his drink.

"Hey, Franky boy! What took you?" he slurred, "Bar keep two more drinks over here!"

Franklin simply nodded to the bar keeper as he poured two more drinks for his customers.

"So what's up with you?" He said taking a sip of his drink.

"Let me ask you something, Franklin. It's a little personal, but explain it to me." He said taking another sip of his drink.

"Tell about your dad. Was he ever in your life? I mean, whats your relationship like?"

"Man, if you're going to joke about this again I-"

"No, no! I've just got some news today," he sighed, "I'm not very happy about it."

"Oh?"

"This kid shows up at my house and with Trevor no less! Says he's my son, but I don't know. I don't believe that shit."

"Trevor? What's he doing with Trevor?"

"That's what I'd like to know! He said they met by coincidence, but knowing Trevor. He had something to do with it! That doesn't sit well with me. He must still think we have something going on, like, your my apprentice or something. So he got this little shit to fuck with me! Making up some bullshit, like I raped his mother."

"Did you?"

"What!? No! Of course not, why does everyone think that?"

"Chill, dog. I was just askin'."

"I don't know! This is all I need right now, some fucking family drama that isn't really family. A fucking pain in my ass that's what that is."

"But what if he is your kid, dog. You just going to play him like that?"

"And what, let him take my money? No fucking way! He wants something outta me, why else would he come to me after all this time!"

"Shit, I don't know. Maybe, maybe he just wants to be acknowledged? Or know who you are?"

"Is this from personal experience?"

"Nah, man. My ma never knew who my dad was and dumped me off with my aunt as soon as she could. Being with her was more than enough 'family' time than I needed."

"I see. Well, when it all comes down to it he's not mine!" He took a large gulp of his drink.

Franklin shook his head as he followed him with his own.

"Well, I should probably head home." he stood to his feet, stumbling.

"I'll drive you, homie."

"Thanks, Frank. Appreciate it."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Whoa, that's finally done. Hope ya'll liked it.. I'll be continuing this and will be posting in the next few days possible. I think I finally got out of my writing funk. I've proof read it a couple of times, but my brain is no good since I've been writing in a sleep deprived state. I've tried to fix most of the grammar errors and shit. During the therapy session I've tried to write it as professionally as possible. The character isn't as professional as she should be, but I'm writing her as a young, new therapist just getting into the work force. So yeah.. I apologize again if the characters are out of character.

**Trivia Time!**

So you're probably wondering about the conversation between Michael and Amanda in the bedroom. Yes, they were talking about Tracey. I like to think, since she's a blonde, that she's not biologically Michael's daughter. Even though it's obvious that she dyes her hair. I think of this made up story in my head that, when Michael was in jail that Amanda messed around with Brad and resulted in her getting pregnant and Michael willing raised her as his own. Also, since Trevor is kind of Canadian he could speak French. The idea of it came from Tumblr and that he used to play hockey. Hahaha, I think it's kind of cute.

Something about Angus, his name for short or his nickname, Gus, was started by his mother and aunt. And quickly caught on. The story behind, Gus Gus was from his aunt. Angus was a chubby kid and his favorite movie growing up was Cinderella. The mouse from the Disney princess movie, Gus Gus, was similar to him.

Dr. Marilyn Schultz is a new side character that won't be in the fanfic as much, but just for this sole purpose. She might have a cameo in the next couple of chapters if I continue and finish this. The name Marilyn was picked on the count of my sisters favorite icon, Marilyn Monroe. The surname Schultz came from the surname of a character from Django. I liked his personality and the character overall. I don't know why. Also, know that I know very little of psychology and tried really hard to make it right and did some research about it.

Another character had a very little cameo in this fic, Jimmy's date! She was mentioned shortly. She's in the same universe as this fanfic and will be mentioned again in the future. The fanfic, Tennis Court, is current based during the same time as this one. **If you're reading Tennis Court, note that it will be changed and rewritten! **So disregard what you've read so far, it will be changed and updated and is currently being rewritten.

Songs that inspired my writing.

Ugly by Nicole Dollanganger

Boneless by Steve Aoki

Say Something by Say Something

Shooting Stars by Bag Raiders

Strange and Beautiful by Aqualung

Do I wanna know by Arctic Monkeys


End file.
